


His Little Pumpkin

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Hannibal, Descriptions of pumpkin gutting, Fluff and Humor, Little Will Graham, Littles Are Known, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pumpkin gutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Will gets a little too enthusiastic with his pumpkin carnage when Hannibal has to step away for a phone call. Guess he picked some whoopsie-daisies?





	His Little Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> Well, Cutie provided me with 4 prompts total, and here's number 2! Plus, I couldn't resist...gutting a pumpkin? For a Hannigram fic? Come now! XD 
> 
> Just trying to get my brain back into the writing swing, and Autumn (well, Winter as well) is one of my favorite times of year. So here's hoping you guys enjoy this, because I'm having fun writing these lil things.

"Now, you have to make sure to scoop out all of the insides," Hannibal warned, a small smile on his face.

Will giggled and dug his wooden spoon deeper, the guts making gross squelching sounds as he drew them out and let them dangle over the neatly cut opening. It was almost too much to resist, but he let them splat into the bowl set out for icky gut collection. 

A loud ringing from in the house made Hannibal frown, and Will’s chin wobbled at the expression of disapproval, even if it wasn’t aimed at him. “Daddy, wha-” 

Hannibal’s face immediately softened. “It’s fine, darling, but I have to go take that. Will you be okay here?” 

Will nodded effusively. “Yeah, I like digging the guts out! Makes funny sounds.” He splatted the spoon on the gooey orange pile. 

“You make those sounds until I get back. I shouldn’t be more than a moment.” Hannibal rose, checked the baby gate to make sure it was secure, and left Will to his own devices. 

He scooped out two more spoonfuls of pumpkin innards before he couldn’t resist, and, with a careful glance to make sure he was still alone, dug his hands deep into the pulpy flesh. He rested them there for a few moments, enjoying the cool wetness, before tearing some out. 

Before long, he was covered, happily patting some more onto the crown of his head only to freeze at a choked gasp from the doorway. He slowly looked, hoping that it wouldn’t be so, but there he was. 

They locked gazes, and Will swallowed hard before patting the pumpkin guts on his head and whispering, “hat.” 

Hannibal pressed his lips together, though his eyes squinched the way they did when he smiled, and cleared his throat. “Of course it is. Well, I suppose you’re already a mess, so we may as well finish up.” 

Once the pumpkin was appropriately smiling and awaiting a light, Hannibal turned to Will, then frowned as he looked closer. “Is that--William, did you get it under your clothing?” 

While Hannibal herded him into the house, Will held up his hand in a familiar V. “Lookit, Daddy, I can do the hand thing. Franklin teached me.” 

“Taught, dearest.” The bathroom appeared very suddenly in their view, and before he knew it, Will was down to his diaper. Hannibal turned away to start the bathwater running, since it would take a few moments to fill.

Tears pricked behind Will’s eyes, and his voice warbled. “Daddy mad?” 

“No, of course not, my darling. Little ones make messes; it’s my fault for leaving you all alone out there,” Hannibal said, and he deposited a warm kiss right in the middle of Will’s still-sticky forehead. 

His diaper got added to the pile of clothes next to the hamper, and Hannibal helped him into the bath, the water the perfect amount of warm that sent shivery little goosebumps along the uncovered portions of Will’s body. 

“Where’s Ser Duckie?” Will slapped at the water and giggled when it splashed him on his tummy, so he did it again. 

“Right here, with Lady Pumpkin,” Hannibal replied, and deposited the two floating toys right into the bubbles foaming at the surface of the water. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, darling?” Hannibal got on the gentle washing glove and dipped it into the water, starting on Will’s back. 

“Love you. Ser Duckie and Lady Pun’kin do too.” He held them up and Hannibal’s face gentled as he let Will press their painted-on mouths to his cheek. Then he bent so Will could do the same, planting a light kiss before ducking his head. 

“Best for last, right Daddy?” Will flushed, warm from his cheeks to his neck, before nuzzling at Hannibal’s cheek again. 

“You are always the best, my little pumpkin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
